No Regrets
by CatchThatTARDIS
Summary: The story of Draco and Harry's real sixth year, their love, and the struggles they must deal with.
1. Chapter 1

"There it is!" Hermione exclaimed as the Hogwarts express rounded the hill, giving them a full look at their home.

"It's great to be back." Harry grinned and pressed his face to the glass. The past summer with the Dursley's had been horrible. Dudley had decided to join his school's drum line. This delighted Aunt Petunia extremely and the day after he had made the decision to join, they had gone out and bought him a drum set. Dudley played it everyday at eight a.m. until he got bored with it. Harry was more thankful than a freed house elf to be back at Hogwarts, and this year, their sixth year, was going to be great.

"I cnt wnt ter grnt benk,"

"Ronald, put down the chicken and stop talking with your mouth full. We can't understand you and it's absolutely repulsive!" Hermione scolded. Ron quickly finished chewing, then wiped his face using the sleeve of his robe. Hermione groaned.

"I was saying, I can't wait to get back. I've had just about enough of my mum's boiled peas and diced yam; I need real food!" Ron crossed his arms and sat back against the seat with a pout on his face. Harry laughed.

"We're almost there, mate." He said, his face still pressed against the glass. We just need to cross- ah!" Harry yelped as the train hit a bump on the track, causing Harry to smack his face against the glass.

"Nice one, Potter. I thought that the Boy-Who-Lived would be a tad more smooth" a rough looking Draco Malfoy taunted. _His hair is a mess. _Harry thought, _It looks cute though. Wait, what?! _Had he just called Draco…cute?

"S-shut it, Malfoy.." Harry stuttered, dazed by his own thoughts.

"Make me."

"Maybe I will."

Draco laughed. "I dare you. What are you going to do without your little Weasel-Be side kick?" To Harry's dismay, Ron had dozed off in the corner of the compartment.

"I don't need him. After the welcome banquet, up for a duel?"

"Meet me outside the Great Hall at ten." Draco sneered. He then slammed the compartment door shut and walked back to wherever he sat.

"Harry, you can't do this!" Hermione's face was bright red.

"Yes, I an. He needs to be taught a lesson, Hermione!" Harry said sternly as the train hissed to a stop.

"Unng…. CHICKEN OVERDOSE!" Ron exclaimed from the corner as he woke up. Hermione's body shook with laughter. They didn't notice that Harry had already exited the train.

Harry followed Draco to the castle as quietly as possible. He had no clue why, but he felt compelled to.

"Welcome back!" Professor McGonagall greeted Harry.

"Hello, Professor!" Harry grinned.

"Wassup, Pussy Cat?" a half-drunk Dean Thomas catcalled behind harry. McGonagall's face turned three shades of red before she spoke.

"Mr. Thomas!" Come with me right now! Goodbye, Mr. Potter!" Harry held in his laughter until she was out of sight. Someone chuckled next to him. Harry slowly peeked out of the corner of his eye to see whom he had shared the moment with.

It was Draco.

Draco gave him a small smile. It looked almost kind.

"What are you laughing at, Ha-Potter." Malfoy blushed. He had almost called Harry, Harry!

"Nothing." Harry smiled back, but looked to the ground.

"I'm sure it was." Draco rolled his eyes, the scowl back on his face. "Come on, Crabbe. Goyle! Put down that stick!" He yelled at his trusty followers.

"Harry! There you are!" Ron wheezed, running up to him.

"We've been looking everywhere!" Hermione shouted.

"Sorry, guys. I just, uh, wanted to get off the train. It's a little crowded, you know." Harry bit his lip. Would they buy it?

"Oh, good!" Hermione said cheerily. Harry let out a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, alright, we found him. Now let's get into the bloody school. I'm starving!" Ron mumbled.

"You just ate an entire chicken!" Hermione laughed.

"Bless her," Ron leaned back on Harry and placed his hand on his forehead as if he was fainting. "She thinks that was real food."

"All right, now, let's just get inside." Hermione said, hitting Ron in the face with her hair as she turned. After gathering themselves, they walked into the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table. After five minutes of filing the students in, the Sorting started. Agatha Remmy, Nicole Nox, Crissy Talbot, and ten others got the joy of being sorted into Gryffindor.

"Small lot this year." Ron muttered. Hermione nodded in agreement. Dumbledore quickly gave his speech; his hands outstretched the entire time.

"Tuck in!" he shouted and Ron lunched for the appearing food. Harry sat quietly as his friends all laughed and caught up. He twirled his fork in his silky mashed potatoes as he looked across the room at a light haired Slytherin boy, whom was looking right back at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, I think I ate too much." Ron groaned as he clutched his stomach.

"Maybe a tad." Harry chucked, his thoughts still fuzzy with visions of Malfoy. "Blistering Toad." He said to the Fat Lady, who opened for him almost immediately.

"Welcome back, dearies." She smiled. Harry waved a hello and climbed through the now open hole.

"Ready for your big duel tonight?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, Hermione filled me in. I think it's brilliant. I'm coming!" Ron said, giving Harry a firm slap on the back.

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked.

"Well, he can't go alone. Malfoy might kill him!"

"Oi!" Harry said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means he know…dark magic." Hermione's voice got quieter. "That's serious stuff, Harry. You can't mess with that."

Harry glared at her. "Watch me." He said as he flipped the cloak of invisibility over himself. He dodged around Hermione quickly.

"Harry Potter, get back his this instant!" she yelped, flinging her arms outwards, trying to catch him.

"Bloody hell." Ron groaned. "Just go, Harry. We'll talk to you later. Come on, 'Mione." Ron put his hand on Hermione's back and led her up the stairs. Harry carefully slipped out of the common room. I pang of gilt hit him, but he pushed it back down. He needed to meet Malfoy and crush whatever he had felt today out of his system. He was not…gay! He knew that. He liked Ginny!

Harry quickened his pace to arrive at the Great Hall faster. Down the hall, Draco heard footsteps. He stood tall as he waited for the Potter boy. He nervously tightened his tie as he watched for Harry. Tonight was the night that Draco was going to make his move on him. He had denied his feeling for him for the longest time, but they had now somehow bubbled up to the surface, putting Draco in a daze whenever he saw him. Draco was addicted to a drug; Harry Potter was his drug.

Harry slipped around the corner, almost colliding into a statue. In the process, he stubbed his toe.

"Ow, dammit!" Harry grimaced under the cloak. Draco jumped almost half a foot into the air.

"P-Potter?" Draco muttered, embarrassed. Harry sensed the uneasiness in his voice. A wave of worry hit him, and Harry tried to shoo it away. He needed to fight these feelings!

Harry carefully slid out of the cloak, allowing Draco to see him.

He nodded his head. "Malfoy."

Beads of sweat formed on Draco's brow. How was he ever going to tell Harry how he felt? Harry thought he was here to duel!

"Let's get this over with." Harry muttered as he pulled out his wand. Draco followed in his footsteps. They slowly raised the wands, pulled back, then walked twenty steps in the opposite direction. Harry was the first to shoot.

"Expelliarmus!" he shouted. Draco's wand shot out of his hand.

"Hit me. I dare you." Draco's voice rung through the empty corridor. Harry lowered his wanted. A puzzled look appeared on his face.

"I…I don't want to." He looked at Draco. "I can't do it." His hand released his wand, and it clattered as it made collision with the floor. "I don't know why. I just can't." Draco then also dropped his wand and briskly walked up to the other boy.

"Why?" he stood only a foot away from Harry. He could touch him if he so desired. "Why can't you shoot me?" Harry looked away. "Please," Draco begged. "Tell me."

"Why do you care?" Harry looked back at Draco, his eyes fiery. This was it: Draco needed to say it.

"It's because I lo-hngg" As he almost finished his sentence, something had slammed into his mouth. His eyes popped open to reveille that it had been a person!

It was Harry.

They stood there for a few seconds, kissing. Draco closed his eyes again, sinking into the kiss. Harry's fingers were entwined in Draco's hair. Draco put a hand around Harry's waist and pulled him closer to himself.

"Wait!" Harry gasped, breaking the kiss. "No, what? What are we doing? What am I doing? Oh my god.." And without another word, Harry grabbed his wand off of the floor and took off to his dorm.

"Harry, come back!" Draco shouted, his voice choked. "But you kissed me." Draco's voice trailed off. Suddenly, his legs started to move, gaining speed, sprinting to the boy whom he knew he loved.


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry!" Draco almost screamed. Harry's sprint slowed to a walk, and his head snapped around to face Draco. His eyes grew wide.

"No, Malfoy, don't hurt me." His voice grew small as he crouched on the floor, shielding himself from Draco. "I-I don't know what's gotten into me. I've just had all these feelings, strange feelings." Harry let out a sob. Draco knelt down next to the crying boy.

"Harry," He put an arm around him. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said as Harry flinched. "I'm not mad."

Harry sniffled. "Why not?"

Draco let out a sigh. "Because I've wanted that for a while."

"What?"

"Do I really have to express my feelings again? I'm not a Hufflepuff, Potter."

"Yes."

"Fine, you want the straight answer?"

"Yes."

"I love you." Harry's quivering body became as still as a stone as Draco uttered those words.

"Well, that's not a very straight answer." Harry erupted into a giddy laugh. Draco's face turned a bright red. Maybe he was wrong about Harry's feelings for him.

"I'll just be on my way then." Draco muttered.

"No!" Harry stopped laughing. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Whatever, Potter." Draco said bitterly. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes; he needed to get out of there; Harry couldn't see him cry. He quickly tore down the hallway when suddenly, an arm curled around him, forcing his boxy to twirl around.

"No, Draco." Harry said. "I've had enough of the playing around. Look, I'm sorry for laughing. This is just…new for me."

"Enough of the playing around? I'm not the one who laughed while the other confessed his…feelings."

Harry grinned. "Oh, shut up." He said, bringing Draco's lips to his once more.

_**oOoOoOo**_

The coupling sat in the corridor for while, pouring their hearts out.

"I've got to go." Harry sighed after a bit. "You know, the Potions test tomorrow. I've still got to study."

"Since when did Harry Potter care about school work?" Draco laughed wickedly.

"Goodnight, Draco." Harry said quietly as he gave Draco's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Goodnight."

_**oOoOoOo**_

"Harry, wake up!" Ron's voice jolted Harry awake.

"Huh? Draco?" he mumbled, still halfway in Dreamland.

"Bloody hell, have you been drinking?"

"No!" Harry gasped, realizing what he had said.

"Do I look like a prat to you?" Ron snorted.

"Sorry, mate, bad dream." Harry quickly recovered from his screw up.

"Oh, right. Let's go to breakfast. Hermione's already down there. Oh! I almost forgot! She came on to me last night, she did!" Ron exclaimed, the look of a lovestruck schoolboy plastered across his face.

"Hate to break it to you, Ron, but she's been coming on to you since third year." Harry chuckled.

"What? No!"

"Yep, make your move soon, because that Dean Thomas has been eying her up lately."

"Yeah, right. Who says I bloody love her, anyways? Because I don't!"

"Nobody said anything about loving her." Harry stared at Ron, whose face turned crimson as he realized what he actually said.

"I, er,"

"Come on; breakfast."

"Oh, yes. I'm starving!" Ron said, glad for the subject change. Harry shook with laughter, giddy laughter, as a thought hit him. Had Draco been cluing him in all along too?


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast for Harry mostly consisted of sneaking peeks at Draco, and smiling into his pancakes. Ron had finally picked up Hermione's hints, and was now consciously flirting with her.

"Hey, 'Mione. How about a trip to the Three Broomsticks on Saturday?"

"Can't. I'm busy."

"How about Sunday, then?"

"I have an essay I need to write, Ronald." Hermione granger was playing hard to get.

"Dear god, Hermione." Harry said after Ron had left. "I thought you liked him."

"I do." She replied, a small smile on her face.

"Then why are you rejecting him?"

"I'm not."

"You are!"

"No, I'm simply… boosting myself."

"Boosting yourself?" Harry repeated.

"Yes. It'll make me look more desirable, or at least, appear to be."

Harry laughed. "You've got him by the throat, 'Mione."

"I bet." She said sarcastically as she gave her eyes a roll.

"You really do!"

"So, how are you and Ginny?"

"Way to change the subject." Harry mumbled.

"Seriously, you seem a bit rocky, the two of you."

"We, er, uh, I think I'm breaking up with her." Harry realized in that moment that he no longer liked Ginny! Instead, Draco popped into his mind.

"Why?" Hermione gasped. "You two are perfect!"

"I think I like someone else." Was Harry seriously going to tell her?

"Well, who was it?"

"It's a secret!"

Hermione laughed. "Oh, please, Harry."

"I can't tell you."

"I'll tell you who I fancy!"

"Ron?"

"Nope.  
"Oh," Harry's eyes fell to the floor. "Alright then."

"On three?"

"One." Harry nodded.

"Two."

"Three."

"Draco." They both said at once. Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"What?" she gaped at Harry.  
"What, yourself? What about Ron?" Harry shouted.

"What about Ginny?" Hermione fired back. "I don't think you're…gay, Harry!"

"How do you know? You're not me!"

"Harry, you might just be going through a phase."

"That's what I thought! But I'm not. Draco is different." Hermione gave him a look.

"Alright, Harry. May the best player win."

"Thanks, I will." Harry said hotly. He was going to get Draco if it was the last thing he ever did.


End file.
